Usuario Blog:MegaTomasch/somos lo que comemos
Propiedades nutricionales del mangostán Esta fruta exótica es cotizada y apreciada por su exquisito sabor y consistencia, además de tener multitud de propiedades nutricionales que la hacen muy adecuada para ser consumida por niños, adultos deportistas, mujeres embarazadas o lactante, así como por personas mayores. 1. Un potente antioxidante 2. Poderoso funguicida, antiviral y antibacteriano 3. Fuente natural más rica en xantonas 3.1. ¿Qué son las xantonas? 3.2. Las xantonas del mangostán 3.3. Efectos de las xantonas sobre la salud 3.4. Otras posibles acciones 4. La fruta que posee más HCA 5. Fuente de potasio y bajo aporte de sodio 6. Para quién es interesante tomarla 7. Contraindicaciones 8. Bibliografía 1. Un potente antioxidante Por lo que realmente destaca esta fruta es por su contenido en fitonutrientes con gran capacidad antioxidante. Entre estos podemos incluir, el estilbeno, las catequinas (posee propiedades antitumorales y anticancerigénas) y las xantonas. Todos estos compuestos hacen que el mangostán tenga un efecto sinérgico, una acción en cadena. Es eficaz contra el envejecimiento y cualquier proceso degenerativo. Las enfermedades cardiovasculares también se verán beneficiadas ya que da más elasticidad a los vasos sanguíneos a la vez que dificulta la oxidación de las grasas (evitando que se conviertan en colesterol). Nos ayudará, pues, a reducir el colesterol y evitar accidentes cardiovasculares. La prueba de laboratorio conocida como ORAC (Oxygen Radical Absorbancy) muestra que una parte del jugo de mangostán es 20-30 veces más capaz de absorber los radicales libres que la misma porción de la mayoría de las frutas y hortalizas. La prueba ORAC es Propiedades. El jugo del mangostán tiene gran capacidad antioxidante. una de las formas más precisas para medir la capacidad de los antioxidantes para absorber los radicales libres. 2. Poderoso funguicida, antiviral y antibacteriano Además de los fitonutrientes anteriormente citados el mangostán posee otros como son las quinonas y fenoles que resultan ser activos frente hongos, bacterias y virus. Las quinonas son principios activos con una estructura molecular muy parecida a las tetraciclinas (un antibiótico), razón por la cual esta fruta tiene poder funguicida, antiviral y antibacteriano. 3. Fuente natural más rica en xantonas Actualmente se han descubierto en la naturaleza cerca de unas 200 moléculas diferentes de xantonas, en las que más del 25% se encuentran en el mangostán. 3.1. ¿Qué son las xantonas? Las Xantonas (dibenzo-Ó-pironas) son compuestos naturales de plantas de las familias Bonnetiaceae y Clusiaceae y se encuentran en algunas especies de la familia de Podostemaceae, hongos, líquenes y plantas superiores. Con fórmula molecular C13H8O2. Se puede lograr artificialmente por síntesis química. 3.2. Las xantonas del mangostán Las investigaciones sobre los xantonas que se encuentran en el mangostán se iniciaron en 1970 y fueron creciendo gradualmente a medida que comenzaron a descubrirse sus importantísimas propiedades nutricionales. La investigación sobre los xantonas del mangostán creció exponencialmente entre 1996 y 2005. Pero hoy en día son numerosos los estudios que están en curso. Algunas de las xantonas más importantes encontradas en el mangostán incluyen: Alpha-mangostin, Alfa-mangostin ,Beta-mangostin, el beta-mangostin, Gamma-mangostin, Gammamangostin, Garcinone E, Garcinone, Garcinone Garcinone C,Garcinone D Garcinone D ,Mangostanol Mangostanol, Gartanin Gartanin. 3.3. Efectos de las xantonas sobre la salud La investigación científica ha dejado muy claro que ninguna otra fruta se compara en sus beneficios para la salud como es el caso de la fruta que nos ocupa, debido a las xantonas y otras propiedades nutricionales. Ayuda a combatir el cáncer, un estudio realizado en Japón demostró que el alphamangostin suprime el desarrollo de tumores. Otro, realizado en China, indica que la garcinone E parece tener efecto significativo contra el cáncer de hígado, pulmón y estómago. Además, algunas xantonas han mostrado importantes efectos antimicrobianos en términos de lucha contra el SARM (Staphylococcus aureus resistente a la meticilina), que es una cepa bacteriana conocida por su tenaz resistencia a los antibióticos farmacológicos. Un estudio científico demostró también que el apha-mangostin, beta-mangostin, y B garcinone pueden inhibir de manera considerable una cepa de tuberculosis. Se ha demostrado científicamente que los xantonas ayudan a reducir el LDL (lipoproteínas de baja densidad), o colesterol malo. Protege LDL a entrar en contacto con los radicales libres y, por tanto, lo que les deja pocas probabilidades para oxidar y entrar a las paredes arteriales y causar arterosclerosis. Las Xantonas apha-mangostin y gamma-mangostin según numerosos estudios ponen de manifiesto que pueden inhibir la liberación de histamina y la síntesis de la prostaglandina E2, lo que hace que esta fruta sea beneficiosa también en procesos alérgicos y antiinflamatorios (artritis, reumatismo, dolores articulares, etc.) 3.4. Otras posibles acciones Actualmente la ciencia investiga otras posibles acciones beneficiosas de las xantonas del mangostán sobre la salud, entre estas podemos incluir: efecto antidepresivo, luchan contra el parkinson y el alzheimer, la ansiedad, enfermedades de la piel (psoriasis, seborrea, etc.), demencia, dolor crónico, síndrome de fatiga crónica, fortalecer el sistema inmune, etc. 4. La fruta que posee más HCA La pulpa y especialmente la corteza contienen ácido hidroxicítrico (HCA) que actúa como inhibidor de la lipogénesis y por tanto previene el exceso de colesterol. También, al estimular los gluco-receptores del hígado, causa sensación de saciedad y puede utilizarse en tratamientos contra la obesidad 5. Fuente de potasio y bajo aporte de sodio Al ser un alimento rico en potasio, resulta ser un alimento bastante interesante para ser tomado por personas que toman diuréticos (ya que suple las pérdidas en dicho mineral), y de igual modo es bueno también en personas con bulimia y con ciertas alteraciones gástricas. Además, unido a un bajo aporte de sodio, resulta adecuado para aquellos individuos que sufren de hipertensión arterial o afecciones de vasos sanguíneos y corazón. 6. Para quién es interesante tomarla El consumo de esta fruta resulta útil para: - Las embarazadas. - Los niños. - Los jóvenes. - Los adultos. - Los deportistas. - Madres lactantes. - Personas mayores. - Afecciones cardiovasculares. - Cáncer. - Procesos inflamatorios, artritis, dolores en las articulaciones, reumatismo. - Obesidad. 7. Contraindicaciones Por su contenido en potasio deberán tenerlo en cuenta las personas que padecen de insuficiencia renal y que requieren de dietas especiales controladas en dicho mineral. El mangostán puede causar alergia en algunas personas, no obstante, cuando lo tomemos en zumo o en otros preparados que se encuentran en el mercado es importante leer los ingredientes ya que esos componentes pueden ser los causantes de la alergia y no el propio mangostán. El mangostán puede aumentar la masa de glóbulos rojos, por lo tanto no debe ser utilizado por personas diagnosticadas de policitemia vera rubra. Si toma anticoagulantes es importante que pregunte a su médico antes de tomar esta fruta, dado que en la bibliografía se recogen casos de interacción entre este fármaco y el consumo de mangostán. Actualmente son numerosos los estudios llevados a cabo en este sentido por la comunidad científica con el fin de determinar la causa y el efecto de tal interacción. 8. Bibliografía - Prenylated Xanthones from the Bark of Garcinia xanthochymus and Their 1,1- Diphenyl-2-picrylhydrazyl (DPPH) Radical Scavenging Activities. Chen Y, Fan H, Yang GZ, Jiang Y, Zhong FF, He HW. Molecules. 2010 Oct 22;15(10):7438-49.PMID: 20966883. - A new antioxidant xanthone from the pericarp of Garcinia mangostana. Linn. Zhao Y, Liu JP, Lu D, Li PY, Zhang LX. Nat Prod Res. 2010 Oct;24(17):1664-70.PMID: 20954095 - Xanthone constituents of the fruits of Garcinia mangostana with anticomplement activity. Quan GH, Oh SR, Kim JH, Lee HK, Kinghorn AD, Chin YW. Phytother Res. 2010 Oct;24(10):1575-7.PMID: 20878711. - Chemistry and biology of the caged Garcinia xanthones. Chantarasriwong O, Batova A, Chavasiri W, Theodorakis EA. Chemistry. 2010 Sep 3;16(33):9944-62.PMID: 20648491. María del Carmen Moreu Burgos Farmacéutica y Tecnóloga de los Alimentos. Diplomada en Nutrición. Puleva Salud Fuente: www.pulevasalud.com Categoría:Entradas